Shared Emotions
by soldaria
Summary: Traduction. Deux profilers connaissent une grande perte et ont besoin d'un exutoire pour leurs sentiments. Oneshot


**Shared Emotions**

Auteur: TheLovethief

Traductrice: Soldaria

Série : Esprits Criminels

Couple / personnage : Aaron Hotchner/ Reid Spencer

--

Tranquillement Aaron Hotchner vérifia chaque chambre de sa maison. Conscient qu'il ne trouverait personne, mais regardant néanmoins.

C'était déjà sombre à l'extérieur. Seule la lumière ternie des lampes de la rue brillaient à travers les fenêtres, illuminant l'appartement suffisamment pour qu'Aaron voie qu'il n'y avait personne là.

Alors qu'il cherchait sans enthousiasme après sa femme et son, le chef d'équipe de la BAU était debout au milieu de son salon. Perdu. Ni fâché, ni contrarié ou encore désappointé. Aaron se sentit simplement paralysé. L'engourdissement d'incrédulité le rendait impossible de bouger. Aussi il continua à se tenir debout là, écoutant le tic-tac contant de la grande horloge murale. Le même rythme comme toujours. Comme si rien ne s'était produit.

Aaron ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle l'avait réellement quitté. Après les années où il s'était habitué à ses plaintes et ses hurlements. Ils s'étaient passablement justifiés et il voyait réellement son point. Mais qu'est ce qu'il était supposé faire ? Les violeurs et les tueurs en série ne prenaient pas une pause juste parce que le bonheur intérieur d'un profiler était en jeu.

Haley n'avait jamais compris combien il essayait durement de concilier son travail et sa famille. Mais malgré la force de saper les combats avec sa femme, cela avait toujours été sa famille qui lui avait évité de s'effondrer. Haley et Jack avait été son centre. Il continuait de s'effondrer. Peu importe comme les affaires avaient été cruelles et déshumanisées – quand il rentrait à la maison il était juste Aaron, le mari et le père.

Maintenant, l'attache était partie.

Avec lassitude Hotch laissa son regard errer. Dans la demi-obscurité de la chambre, il laissa son regard se poser sur une photographie sur le coin du placard. Cela avait été apporté brusquement après l'anniversaire de Jack et montrait le sourire du bébé tenu par ses fiers parents.

Une photo qu'Aaron avait perdue.

La torpeur intérieur l'avait soudainement laissé et était remplacé par une sensation inattendue de déchirement profond à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. La réalisation de la perte de sa famille frappait le profiler plus âgé comme un coup au plexus solaire.

Il voulait hurler, maudire, pleurer. Mais il ne fit pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il s'était privé de faire de telle chose au fil du temps.

Néanmoins, Aaron avait besoin d'un exutoire pour toutes ces émotions avant que ce poids ne l'écrase à l'infini.

Il saisit sa clé de voiture et quitta la maison abandonné. Peut-être, pensa Hotch, qu'il pouvait se défouler au stand de tir.

C'était là où il avait l'habitude d'aller quand les choses semblaient devenir trop dures à supporter.

Aaron démarra sa voiture et éteignit la radio. Il ne voulait pas entendre une quelconque musique maintenant, sans parler des voix joyeuses des ennuyeuses retransmissions.

Perdu dans ses pensées et entouré par un silence complet, l'agent roula vers sa destination. A cause de l'heure tardive, le trafic n'était plus si dense et bientôt Aaron arriva au stand de tir.

Pendant qu'il cherchait une place de parking, il remarqua une voiture bien connu près de l'entrée du bâtiment.

Irrité, Hotch arrêta le moteur et dépassa lentement l'ancienne voiture.

Pas de doute. C'était celle de Reid.

Reid au stand de Tir ? Étrange. Le jeune homme n'était pas exactement connu pour son attachement pour les armes. Renfrogné, le chef d'équipe entra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea vers son habituel poste de tir.

Lequel était déjà occupé. Occupé par Reid qui tirait justement une salve. Le pauvre cible papier reçu quelque méchants coup au-dessous de la ceinture. Un faible sourire sur le visage d'Hotch. _Déjà vu_.

L'homme plus âgé se souvint de ses longues sessions d'entrainement avec le plus jeune membre de son équipe à cette place. Malgré tous ses efforts, Reid avait raté sa qualification d'arme à feu et cru que le monde entier s'effondrait. Il avait probablement prévu la taquinerie et regardait misérablement son cher collègue.

Il avait prouvé être juste.

Aaron vu Spencer recharger et porter un regard autour de lui. Le champ de tir était presque vide. Ainsi il pu aller à un autre stand. Pour une raison, néanmoins, il décida de continuer à regarder l'autre profiler.

Hotch marcha à nouveau un peu et se tenait debout assez proche de Reid maintenant. Le plus jeune homme ne remarque pas son patron approché à cause de la protection oreille qu'il portait.

Devant la vue. Détende pressé. Pas de suivi. Raté.

Frustré, Reid jeta son arme vide sur le sol. « Fichue baisé malsain ! » Maudit fort et fâché.

Ce comportement semblait être si lourdement hors du personnage qui pour Hotch était presque drôle. Presque. Après tout, quelque chose avait du se produire pour pousser le génie en haut du mur.

Après s'être assuré qu'ils n'y avaient aucunes autres armes possibles en vue, Aaron toucha légèrement le haut de l'arme de Spencer.

Reid sursauta. Pas de grande surprise pour le plus vieux profiler. Reid avait toujours été un type nerveux.

Instantanément le plus jeune homme retira sa protection oreille et regarda son patron avec d'immenses yeux.

« H…Hotch ? Que…Que fais…fais-tu ici ? »Bégayant. Beaucoup plus dans le personnage que maudissant, remarqua intérieurement Aaron.

Il soupira. « Je voulais tirer dans quelque chose. Manifestement, tu as eu la même idée. » Déclara Hotch.

Reid laissa sa tête tomber et étudia l'arme sur le sol. Pas de réponse.

L'homme plus âgé n'était pas dans le mode à devinette et décida de demander sans ménagement. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le regard du plus jeune agent resta focaliser sur le sol. A la place de répondre, il accéda à sa poche de pantalon et fit apparaitre une pièce de papier plissé. Sans regarder son patron, Reid le lui donna.

Hotch scruta l'homme silencieux devant lui et seul son regard absent découvrit ce qu'il était écrit sur le papier.

Il lui prit quelques minutes pour laisser l'information pénétrer.

Finalement il parla enfin. « Je vois. Gideon est parti. Pour de bon cette fois, il semble. » Hotch regarda Reid se balancer en derrière.

Ainsi le jeune génie avait juste perdu une importante figure d'attachement. Pas d'étonnement à ce qu'il soit à côté de lui ce soir. Aaron connaissait très bien ce sentiment. Actuellement, il était assez sûr de partager les émotions de Reid en ce moment. Un sentiment écrasant et déprimant de perte et de vide.

Quand Hotch resta silencieux, Reid pivota encore pour lui faire face.

« Je…Je pars à …à la cabine et… » Commença-t-il à expliquer d'une petite voix, mais n'obtenant pas davantage.

Il ne pleurerait pas. Il ne voulait pas faire cela. Pas devant son chef d'équipe. Il déglutit.

Aaron réalisa comme son agent essayait durement de maintenir son sang-froid. Néanmoins, Reid semblait si jeune et si complètement seul qu'il brisa presque le cœur de l'homme plus âgé.

Et soudainement il su qu'il avait besoin de son soutien. Essayer au moins approximativement de pallier Gideon. Peut-être qu'il pourrait s'aider à se relever de sa propre peine.

Sa vie entier, Hotch avait toujours été le seul à porter attention aux autres, de les protéger, de partager sa force intérieure avec eux.

Il plaça sur un visage plus optimiste et se baissa pour saisir l'arme.

« Ainsi, sais-tu quel était ton erreur plus tôt ? » Amusé Aaron regardait l'expression perplexe sur le visage de Reid.

« Hum, je suppose que je n'accompagnais pas la balle. » Répondit hésitant le plus jeune homme, apparemment surpris par le changement soudain de sujet.

« Juste. » Hotch confirma et mit ses protections oreille. Reid suivit son exemple et alla en arrière pour donner à l'homme plus âgé suffisamment d'espace pour tirer.

Plusieurs balles frappèrent le milieu de la cible. Les deux hommes regardèrent la première figure de papier, ensuite l'un l'autre.

Aaron remit à son collègue le fusil. Avec un ton de voix chaleureux, il dit : «Tu m'as déjà prouvé que tu peux le faire toi-même. »

Un petit mais authentique sourire franchit le visage de Reid et il marcha pour se positionner de nouveau. Conscient de la présence soutenant de son patron il vissa. Et il appuya sur la détente. Visuel.

_**Fin**_

--

On ne frappe, on ne râle. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit cette histoire, je ne fais que la traduire. Si vous n'êtes pas content de la fin, ce n'est pas chez moi, chez c'est Thelovethief qui faut rouspéter. Je ne suis qu'une simple petite traductrice. :'(

Des pitis review font quand même plaisir !! ;)


End file.
